


דובדבני שלג מצרפת

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: סיריוס מביט בה בחצי עין. "את רוצה שארכיב אותך על האופנוע?"היידי נדה בראשה. "נסה שוב.""ממ. יש לי חצי פאונד."להיידי לוגאן יש שן אחת שבורה, שנחשפת בזמן שהיא מחייכת אליו. "לא."סיריוס מגלגל עיניים. "אז מה את רוצה.""דובדבני-שלג מצרפת."
Relationships: Sirius Black/OFC





	דובדבני שלג מצרפת

הנערה עם העיניים המוזרות מסתכלת עליו שוב. דוממת כמו שועל המתגנב בין הלולים, היא יושבת על הגדר שתוחמת את החצר האחורית של משפחת פוטר ומתבוננת בסיריוס בסקרנות. עיניה הן כמו שתי אבני חן לא תואמות: אחת ירוקה ואחת כחולה ופיה נוטה קלות לצד ימין. כששאל את ג'יימס מיהי, סיפר לו חברו הטוב כי שמה היידי לוגאן והיא מעט מטורללת. לפני חודש השתחררה מבית חולים למשוגעים – שם אושפזה אחרי שניסתה לתלות את עצמה – ומאז היא נמצאת אצל הוריה. סיריוס, שבשלב זה של חייו מאמין שאמא שלו משוגעת יותר מכל מוגל עם בעיות בראש, סבור שהיידי לוגאן נראית נורמלית למדי. עם זאת, הוא לא טורח לחלוק על ג'יימס שמגלגל את עיניו ומדריך אותו להתעלם ממנה. 

כשיום אחד היא יורדת בקפיצה מהגדר, סיריוס – שבדיוק מחטט בקרבי ההארלי המשומש שלו – שוקל מה לעשות בה. היידי לוגאן מזכירה לו את החתולים שניזונו משאריות המטבח של גרימולד 12. חיות רזות, מורעבות, שנעצרו על מקומן כשסיריוס בן החמש התקרב על מנת להסתכל בהן. הוא שוקל להרים אבן ולגרש אותה, כפי שרגולוס היה עושה מדי פעם, אבל זוכר את ההזדמנויות הבודדות בהן הסכים אחד מחתולי הרחוב לאכול מכף ידו. הוא היה כורע על ברכיו, מושיט את פיסת הבייקון שהגניב מהמטבחים, ממש מתחת לאפו של קריצ'ר – וממתין לאחד מהיצורים שייגש אליו.

כשהיא מתיישבת על הנדנדה שמר פוטר אילתר מצמיג של משאית, סיריוס מושך בכתפיו, וחוזר להתעסק עם האופנוע שלו. מדי פעם, הוא מרים את ראשו להביט בה, רק כדי לראות שהיידי לוגאן עדיין יושבת על הנדנדה, בהונותיה מציירות ציורים בחול. היא מזמזמת שיר מוגלגי, קולה רך וחסר גוון כמו השמים בינואר, וסיריוס מוצא את עצמו מאזין לה בחצי אוזן. היידי לוגאן מזייפת בטונים הנמוכים, וקולה רועד בתווים הגבוהים יותר, וכשהיא מגיעה גם למחרת, הוא מברך אותה לשלום בניד ראש.

עורה של היידי לוגאן נראה כמו סוכר מותך בשמש הצהריים: שפתיה הן תולעי-גומי אדומות ומתוקות, ועיניה – אחת ירוקה ואחת כחולה – הן סוכריות ברטי-בוטס. הירוקה בטעם דשא, והכחולה בטעם מנטה. כמו השירים שהיא שרה, בקול שלא מצליח לחבוק את מנעד התווים המלא, אלא רק לרפרף על פניו.

"אתה דורך על האירוסים," היא אומרת לו לפתע, ומילותיה מפרות את השקט העצל והחמים של החצר.

סיריוס מקמט את מצחו. "הא?"

"האירוסים," היא מתעקשת, למרות שאין אירוסים, ורק טלאי דשא מנקדים את החצר. "קדימה," היידי לוגאן אומרת לו, "אתה לא רוצה להרוס את הפרחים."

אולי, מהרהר סיריוס, היא באמת לא-בסדר.

היידי לוגאן מתבוננת בו, מצמצמת את שפתיה. "אף פעם לא שחקת בכאילו?" בהונות רגליה מתחפרות בעפר כשהיא הודפת את הנדנדה לאחור, "אף פעם לא העמדת פנים שאתה רואה דברים שלא נמצאים באמת?"

"הו." סיריוס ממצמץ. רמוס עושה לו את זה לפעמים: שואל שאלות מתחכמות שסיריוס לא יודע איך לענות להן, ורק אז מגלה לו את התשובה. כמובן, לפעמים התשובה היא שאין תשובה, ולזה יש לסיריוס פחות סבלנות. 

הוא מביט בה בחשדנות. "אני לא אוהב שאלות פילוסופיות."

היידי לוגאן נדה בראשה. "זאת לא שאלה פילוסופית."

הוא שוקל כיצד להשיב לה. משחקי שולחן כמו שחמט היו מקובלים בבית משפחת בלק ואמו העלימה עין ממשחקים מתורבתים פחות כמו "מחבואים" ו-"תופסת", אבל מרת בלק נהגה להעניש את סיריוס בחומרה כאשר תפסה אותו מעמיד פנים כי הוא שודד-ים או חוקר ארצות מוגלגי. לבסוף, הוא נד בראשו.

גבותיה של היידי מתרוממות והיא קמה בקפיצה מהנדנדה שלה. "נשמע שהייתה לך ילדות עשוקה."

הוא מגלגל את עיניו. "אפשר להגיד את זה."

ג'יימס, שהלך עם הוריו לשוק של יום א', הזמין את סיריוס להתלוות אליהם. סיריוס סירב להזמנה. כעת, אחרי ארבע שעות בשמש הקופחת, הוא מלוכלך מגריז, וקצת פחות נלהב להתעסק עם האופנוע. הוא מחליט, אם כן, שההיגיון יכול ללכת לשתות תה ביחד עם מרת בלק – לסיריוס בלאו-הכי יש כמה שעות להעביר לפני שג'יימס יחזור. אין שום סיבה שלא יעביר אותן כשהוא מאזין לשטויות של היידי לוגאן. ככלות הכל, יש לה רגליים לא רעות בכלל.

היידי לוגאן היא ארכנה חיננית של מילים והוא מניח לה להוביל אותו בין הערוגות המטופחות. ידיה נעות במרץ בשעה שהיא אורגת קורי-דמיון בפתח החצר, צמיד-הקמעות שלה מצטלצל בעליזות והשמש מרצדת באבנים הקטנות שבאוזניה. היא שואלת אם תוכל לרכב על האופנוע שלו, וסיריוס מגלגל את עיניו.

"מה כל כך מצחיק?" היידי לוגאן מוחה ותולשת חופן עשב על מנת לזרוק עליו. "ג'ק תמיד מרשה לי לרכב על האופנוע שלו: אני יודעת לנהוג על כלי של אלף סמ"ק. למה, אתה חושב שבנות לא יכולות לנהוג על כלי רכב ממונעים?"

הוא לא משיב לה, אבל שואל אם תוכל לשגר טיל מהחצר האחורית של משפחת פוטר. היידי מסתכלת על סיריוס כמו דמות משיר של לאונרד כהן. "אולי," היא משיבה. "מה תיתן לי?"

"נראה." השמש, שממתיקה צללי דבש, צורבת את עיניו. "אני אחשוב על זה."

למחרת הם טסים לירח. היידי מספרת לו על סוכנות החלל האמריקאית, ומצחקקת כשהוא יורד ממעבורת החלל. הם מציבים את דגל בריטניה על הירח והיא חובטת בראשו כשהוא מעז לגחך. "אל תהיה טיפש," היא אומרת לו, "או, אתה יודע מה, תהיה טיפש, תהיה טיפש כמה שאתה רוצה. אנחנו כאן כדי להיות טיפשים."

" _את_ כאן כדי להיות טיפשה."

היידי לוגאן לא טורחת להיראות נעלבת. "אתה לא באמת חושב שאני מאמינה בכל הדברים האלה שאני אומרת?" 

"במה את מאמינה?"

"הו," היא נשכבת לצידו על טלאי-דשא רך, ומתבוננת ברקיע הכחול בשמץ ידענות. "שאני ילדה מספיק כדי להנות מזה. ושלאף אחד אין זכות לבקר אותי. ואתה חייב לי, אתה יודע."

סיריוס מביט בה בחצי עין. "את רוצה שארכיב אותך על האופנוע?"

היידי נדה בראשה. "נסה שוב."

"ממ. יש לי חצי פאונד."

להיידי לוגאן יש שן אחת שבורה, שנחשפת בזמן שהיא מחייכת אליו. "לא."

סיריוס מגלגל עיניים. "אז מה את רוצה."

"דובדבני-שלג מצרפת." היידי לוגאן מגלגלת את המילים על לשונה כמי שנוצרת את צפרדע השוקולד האחרונה שלה.

"דובדבני-שלג מצרפת?"

"כן." היא מתרוממת, וכשהיא נתמכת על מרפק אחד, לוקחת את כף ידו ופורשת אותה.

"דובדבני-שלג מצרפת," אומרת היידי לוגאן באיטיות, ותופסת דובדבן בלתי-נראה בין אצבע לאגודל. הפרי בשל ועסיסי למראה; שכבת כפור דקיקה מזגגת את קליפתו המאיימת להתפקע מרוב עסיס. סיריוס צופה בהיידי לוגאן נועצת את שיניה בבשר הרך, ואז שולח את ידו לנגב את הנוזל הארגמני הזולג במורד סנטרה. אחד-אחד היא מלקטת את הדובדבנים מכף-ידו, ואת האחרון היא תוחבת בפיו של סיריוס; מחייכת בשלווה לפני שהיא קמה על רגליה ומסתלקת.

את היומיים שלאחר מכן הוא מבלה עם ג'יימס. הם רוכבים על האופנוע לעיר הסמוכה, לשתות אלכוהול ולצוד בחורות. ג'יימס נוהג לקטר שהנקבות לא רואות מעבר להארלי של סיריוס, כך שסיריוס משאיל לו את האופנוע בזמן שהוא מתלווה אל נערה בשם ג'וּניפּר – שחולקת איתו את מיטתה ואת השלג שלה. היא צוחקת כשהוא מציע לה דובדני-שלג מצרפת, אבל צחוקה מתפוגג כשהוא קובר את ראשו בין רגליה וג'וּניפר מתעלעלת ברוח כמו פרח הפרג.

סיריוס חולם: בחלומו הוא ילד קטן, והוא ורגולוס משחקים ב-'נדמה לי'. מרת בלק נושאת צלב עצום, המון מוגלגי נושא לפידים משתרך בעקבותיה, והיא תעלה את סיריוס ורגולוס על המוקד ותשרוף אותם. הוא ואחיו רצים במסדרונות המואפלים של גרימולד 12, רצים ורצים עד שלבם מאיים לפקוע. סיריוס מנחה את רגולוס אל המטבחים ומשם הם יוצאים אל החצר האחורית. הוא יכול לשמוע את זעקת האימה של רגולוס, אך קולו של סיריוס בוגד בו והדמעות נקרשות לפני שהספיקו לזלוג: כל חתולי הרחוב תלויים ממוט מוארך, והם בוהים בו בעיניים ריקות ומתות. סיריוס ממצמץ. מרת בלק ניצבת מאחוריו והיא מטילה את ראשה לאחור וצוחקת צחוק-משוגעים.

הוא מתעורר במיטתה של ג'וּניפּר, זיעה קרה מתייבשת על עורו. סיריוס מחליט להסתלק משם במהירות האפשרית. אישוניה של ג'וניפר – המתעוררת לרגע על מנת לבהות בו – זעירים כקוף המחט והוא מסמן לה לחזור לישון. סיריוס תוהה האם תזכור את שמו בבוקר.

היידי לוגאן, מכורבלת כמו נחש בשמש על הנדנדה שבנה מר פוטר, ממתינה לו ביום שלאחר מכן. ג'יימס עדיין סובל מחמרמורת ומעמיד-פני חולה, אבל סיריוס, שהספיק להתאושש מהשפעות ההרואין, יורד אל החצר האחורית.

היידי זוקפת אוזניים, ועיניה הלא תואמות מנצנצות בשעשוע כשסיריוס אומר לה שביקר בשדות הפרג של אלפאבה ווסט. הוא נמצא שם עם אחיו, והשביל שתחת רגליהם משובץ מראות-מראות. הם הולכים לראות את הקוסם הגדול, כך הוא מספר להיידי, שיעניק לשניהם אמא חדשה. היידי לוגאן מהנהנת, שפתיה נפשקות ברכות. היא נהגה לרכב על האופנוע של אחיה, והם היו נוסעים אל מחוץ לעיירה וסביב לעולם. סיריוס כבר לא חושב על קוסמים שיכולים להתעתק כהרף עין לצרפת (או לכל הפחות ל...אוקספורדשייר), ומניח להיידי להושיב אותו בכדור הפורח שלה.

"כאן," היא אומרת, ומצביעה על נקודה אבסטרקטית על פני הקרקע הממוזערת שמתחתיהם, "הייתי מאושרת. וכאן חשבתי שאפשר למות מאהבה." היידי לוגאן נושכת את שפתיה. "היום כבר לא מתים בגלל או למען סנטימנט. היום החברה מצפה ממך למות ממשהו רנדומלי. כמו תאונת דרכים, למשל." אחר-כך היא אומרת לו: "הייתי רוצה להיות בנשף."

"נשף?" סיריוס שואל, מעווה את פניו כשהוא נזכר בכל אותם שיעורי ריקוד שמרת בלק הכריחה אותו לקחת. מן הנשפים שנערכו בגרימולד 12, הוא זוכר גברים בחלוקי נשף מעומלנים, נשים בשמלות משי, וזוכר את אזהרתה התמידית של אמו, שעליו להיות רואה ואינו נראה משך כל הערב.

"נשף," אומרת היידי, "אני ארכב אל הארמון בכרכרה מכושפת, ואנשים יתעסקו בעניינים שלהם לשם שינוי כשאני אכנס לארמון, במקום לנעוץ בי עיניים. הם ינגנו מוסיקה קלאסית – שופן ומוצארט וצ'ייקובסקי – לא הזבל שמנגנים היום במסיבות-"

"והנסיך?"

היידי מרימה גבה. "מי אמר לך שיש שם נסיך?"

סיריוס זוכר שבכל האגדות המוגלגיות תמיד יש נסיך: "זה קלאסי."

"ובכן, מכל האנשים באולם, שלא רואים את היידי לוגאן, דווקא הנסיך, מפני שהוא נסיך, טורח להבחין בי." צמיד-הקמעות על ידה של היידי מרשרש בנהי-עצוב כשהיא מסיטה את שיערה לאחור. "ומפני שהוא נסיך, הוא לא רואה שהיידי לוגאן משוגעת ושיש לה פה עקום ועיניים מוזרות ואין לה נימוסים בכלל." היידי לוגאן נדה בראשה. "הנסיך רואה את היידי כהיידי, ומפני שהוא נסיך, ואבירי ככל הנסיכים, הוא מזמין את היידי לוגאן לרקוד."

סיריוס מכווץ את פיו. "אולי פשוט מצאת חן בעיניו."

הוא יכול לראות את השן השבורה כששפתיה של היידי נפשקות בחיוך נוגה. "אה, אבל אין נסיכים אמיתיים בעולם. רק בנות טיפש-עשרה רגשניות במיוחד."

"ובכן-" סיריוס לא בטוח מדוע ההצהרה הזו מטרידה אותו, רק שהיא מעוררת בו אי-נוחות. "את יכולה לרקוד איתי. את מוצאת חן בעיני."

היידי לוגאן זורקת עליו חופן חול. "אל תהיה טיפש. אני שמחה שאתה נותן לי לבדר אותך, ולא אכפת לי שאתה חושב שאני מטורללת כי אתה מבדר אותי וגם אני חושבת שאתה מוזר לפעמים, אבל אל תרחם עלי."

סיריוס האמת חושב שהיידי לוגאן מטורללת. לפעמים נדמה לו שוויסקי-אש זורם בורידיה ודגי-ים ודגי-נהר שוחים בעינה הירוקה ובעינה הכחולה. אבל הוא לא מרחם על היידי לוגאן. היא באמת מוצאת חן בעיניו. לכן, אולי, הוא קם על רגליו ומושיט לה את ידו.

היידי מביטה בו בספקנות. "אני בכלל לא יודעת לרקוד."

"זה לא מאוד משנה. אני יכול להראות לך."

"לא בא לי." היא מושכת בכתפיה. "אולי אני לא רוצה לרקוד איתך."

סיריוס מגלגל את עיניו. "ברור שאת רוצה. קדימה, תני לי את היד שלך."

"אולי," היא אומרת לבסוף. "אם אני ארקוד איתך, מה תיתן לי?"

"מה את רוצה?"

והיידי לוגאן מחייכת ומניחה את ידה בשלו. "דובדבני-שלג מצרפת."

מאוחר יותר באותו יום ג'יימס פונה אליו במפתיע ושואל אותו אם הוא מזיין את היידי לוגאן. סיריוס מביט בו בזעף ושואל את ג'יימס אם הוא אידיוט.

הנער הממושקף מגיב באדישות. "זה לא שאכפת לי את מי אתה מזיין. רק תוודא שהיא לוקחת את הגלולה."

"אני לא מזיין את היידי לוגאן."

ג'יימס מושך בכתפיו. "מה שתגיד, רך-כף."

זה לא אומר שהוא לא  _ רוצה _ לזיין את היידי לוגאן. ולכן סיריוס מפנה את גבו לג'יימס ומעביר את שארית היום בהכנסת שיפורים עדינים בקסם הרחיפה שהטיל על ההארלי. מפני שהוא לא יכול פשוט לזיין את היידי לוגאן ולזרוק אותה למחרת. הוא אמור לשכב איתה, או גרוע מזה: לעשות איתה אהבה, וסיריוס ממש לא בטוח מה זה אומר עליו.

ג'יימס רוצה לעשות אהבה עם לילי אוואנס, ילידת-המוגלגים הצדקנית שחושבת שהוא פרחח ומסרבת לצאת איתו מאז השנה השלישית. לילי אוואנס – שעיניה הירוקות תואמות לשיערה האדום, ומצפה ממנו להיות אדם טוב יותר על מנת לזכות בחיוכיה, אותם היא שומרת בצד ומחלקת כמו ממתקים. נערות כמו לילי אוואנס יש לקפל ולשמור, לצד מפת הקונדסאים והציורים ששולחת לו נימפדורה הקטנה. נערות אחרות, סיריוס יודע, הן לשימוש חד-פעמי. היידי לוגאן היא אחת מהן, או צריכה להיות על פי כל היגיון בריא. אבל כמובן שסיריוס בלק לא יכול לרצות משהו פשוט ולא מסובך. אולי מרת בלק צדקה אחרי הכל וסיריוס תמיד צריך לעשות דברים בדרך הקשה.

"רק לילדי-מוגלגים נדמה שהם זכאים לאהבה אינסופית מעצם העובדה שהאמהות שלהם טרחו להשריץ אותם" הוא נזכר פתאום במילותיה של מרת בלק. "אתה חושב שמישהו שאל אותי האם אני רוצה אותך?" היא ישבה אל הראי בשולחן הטואלט שלה וסרקה את שיערה הערמוני, שהיה מבהיק ונפל בגלים רכים עד מותניה. ריח עדין, של משמשים ואפרסקים נדף מעורה הוורדרד, והיא פנתה להביט בסיריוס בן השבע. "לא אמרו לך שזה לא מנומס לנעוץ עיניים? קדימה, לך לאבא שלך. אני עסוקה עכשיו."

סיריוס חושב על דבריה של מרת בלק, וחושב על היידי, שאמרה לו באחת ההזדמנויות שלבנאדם אסור לעשות ילדים אם הוא לא מוכן לאהוב אותם לא-משנה-מה. אם אי-פעם יהיו לו ילדים, סיריוס יודע שיאהב אותם ולא חשוב מה יקרה: לאיזה בית תמיין אותם המצנפת, מה תהיה האוריינטציה הפוליטית שלהם או עם מי יבחרו להתחבר. אולי זאת הסיבה שהוא לא מזיין את היידי לוגאן.

כשהם נפגשים שוב, סיריוס נרגן, והיידי שרוכה על הנדנדה; רגל נחשית אחת משתלשלת לרפרף על פני הדשא הזהוב. רוח חמימה מרשרשת בעלוות האלון, והיידי, אחרי שהיא דוגרת על מחשבותיה משך דקות ארוכות, פונה להביט בסיריוס. "איך אתה חושב שוונדי הייתה נוגעת בפיטר?"

סיריוס חוכך בדעתו ועונה: "כמו ילדים." 

הוא חושב שאולי היידי, שקמה על רגליה, תתיישב בחיקו ותנשק לו ותשאל: "ככה?" ו-"אולי ככה?" אבל היידי רק מתבוננת ברקיע ובשמש הלבנה ואומרת שפיטר לא אהב אף אחד.

בלילה היא לוקחת אותו אל ארץ-לעולם-לא, והם דואים על גלי החום שמתאבכים מהאדמה השבעה. הים הוא כחול וטורקיז מתחתיהם והיידי מרחפת בין פלחי-עננים, צעיפי קשת בענן פורעים את שיערה ומלטפים את פניה. סיריוס רוצה לומר לה שפיטר לא אהב אף אחד מפני שאף אחד לא אהב את פיטר ורק הפיות שבגני קנסינגטון רחפו מעל העגלה הנטושה. אבל חושך נופל עליהם, ואיש לא בא לקטוף את היידי, שגדלה כמו פרח בר בחצר האחורית של משפחת פוטר. סיריוס עצמו כבר הספיק לשכח שגם הוא היה פעם ילד אבוד. 

"הזהרתי אותך שלא לקרוא ספרות מוגלגית," מנקר קול קטן בראשו, דומה להחריד לקולה של מרת בלק. אמא של סיריוס היא ציפור בת-כנף הכלואה בכלוב מוזהב של מרירות וצער, אבל סיריוס עף לצידה של היידי לוגאן הרחק מאותו כלוב יפיפה. רק שבועות מעטים לפני כן חמק מהבית בכיכר גרימולד באישון-לילה על מנת לעשות את הדרך לביתם של הפוטרים, וכעת הוא מרחף הרחק מן האש שבחלומו. הלהבות, בשני וזהב, מוסיפות לעכל את הספרים המוגלגיים שמצאה מרת בלק מתחת למזרן.

"הכוכב השני מימין," היידי אומרת, "ישר עד הבוקר." קולה מזכיר לסיריוס קרעי סוכר מוקצף, ולרגע נדמה לו כי הוא יכול לטעום את הצלילים. הרוח הנושבת מניעה את הנדנדה הריקה, וחום-גופה של הייידי מפעפע אל תוך הלילה. 

"ברוך הבא לארץ-לעולם-לא."

שוב מציקה לו ההרגשה שלוגאן מנסה, איכשהו להכשיל אותו. "לא יודע," הוא מושך בכתפיו. "אולי אם זה היה יותר ממשחק טיפשי-"

היא מסתכלת עליו כאילו היה צמרוּר חסר-מוח. "אל תהיה דביל. זה אף פעם לא טיפשי לשאול את השאלות האמיתיות."

"אז למה את לא שואלת וזהו."

היידי לוגאן מתלבטת משך רגע ארוך. "אני שואלת. אבל לא תמיד יש לי מילים קטנות ומדויקות מספיק לשאול את השאלות שהייתי רוצה לשאול."

"מה את רוצה לדעת?"

היא נשכבת על הדשא, ומושכת אותו לשכב לצידה. "אני רוצה לדעת אם אני עדיין... אני רוצה לדעת שאני עדיין יכולה להיכנס לארץ לעולם לא."

"הו." סיריוס מקמט את מצחו. 

"אנחנו אמורים להפליג בחזרה. אבל לא לזה אני מתכוונת."

"למה את מתכוונת?"

היידי לוגאן חובטת בראשו. "אתה כל כך אטום לפעמים."

סיריוס מגלגל את עיניו, והיידי מביטה בו בעצב.

"אם נמאס לך להסתובב איתי, את תמיד יכולה ללכת למצוא מישהו משוגע כמוך," הוא אומר כעס.

"אין. אין עם מי. אין אף אחד -  ואני מרגישה פתטית בגלל שאני ממשיכה לרצות שיהיו. בגלל שאני ממשיכה לרצות להיות מישהי אחרת."

הוא בולע את רוקו. "שנפליג בחזרה מחר?"

"מחר." היידי לוגאן מביטה בירח שמחזיר לה מבט כמו נגטיב-אישון מתוך השמים השחורים. סיריוס רוצה שתלך; רוצה שתישאר; הוא רוצה לומר לה שיש איש קטן על הירח והוא תולה כוכבים. החברה הקודמת שלו וודאי הייתה חושבת שזה מאוד טיפשי או מאוד רומנטי. "בוא נשחק באן בולין והנרי VIII," היידי לוגאן אומרת בקול חרישי, "אתה תערוף את ראשי, ואני אוהב אותך עד טירוף."

"אני לא חושב," סיריוס מתווה את העיקול של שפתיה באצבעו. "מורבידי מדי."

"החיים מורבידיים."

"טוב. לכן את בורחת מהם רוב הזמן." היידי לוגאן קופאת לרגע כשהוא מנשק אותה: אישוניה מתרחבים וגופה מתקשח כאילו בקשה להבריח את שער החצר שנותר לחרוק ברוח הערב. אחר כך היא מתרפה, זורמת באדוות צלולות כנגד גופו, והיידי לוגאן היא נהר וקערת חלב – זו שמרת פוטר משאירה על סף הדלת עבור הפיקטים וחתולת הרחוב שמתגוררת בשכנות מלחכת כל לילה.

הקיץ חולף לו ביעף ונדמה לטפוח על פניו במחווה לעגנית כשג'יימס מודיע לסיריוס שמחר הם מתעתקים לסמטת דיאגון – לקנות ציוד לקראת שנת הלימודים החדשה. כשהוא תופס את סיריוס מתבונן בתצוגה של צמידי-קמעות מכושפים, ג'יימס מצמצם את פיו, ומביט בו בזעף. "אני הזהרתי אותך," הוא אומר, וסיריוס שואל אותו: "תגיד, קרניים, יש דבר כזה דובדבני-שלג?"

ג'יימס רק נוחר בבוז וגורר אותו מהמקום.

ביום שלפני הנסיעה להוגוורטס, סיריוס עושה את דרכו למכולת המוגלגית, שם הוא רוכש סלסילת דובדבנים אדומים. שוב בבית משפחת פוטר, סיריוס שולף את שרביטו, ובאמצעות קסם פשוט מצנן את הפירות. מעטה כפור שברירי מזגג את קליפתם, והדובדבנים קרירים ומחשמלים תחת אצבעותיו.

היידי לוגאן, שעינה האחת ירוקה ועינה האחת כחולה, מביטה בו בעצב כשהוא מאכיל אותה דובדבני-שלג.

הוא אומר לה: "ילדונת, היה נחמד, אבל אני צריך לנסוע מחר." והיידי לוגאן מעניקה לו חיוך אחרון לפני שהיא הופכת לחתול ויוצאת מן החצר.

כשהוא וג'יימס חוזרים לחופשת חג המולד, מרת פוטר מגישה פשטידת רועים, ובני הזוג פוטר מדווחים לסיריוס וג'יימס על כל מה שהתרחש בעיירה בזמן היעדרם.

גברת אקרלי קנתה עשרים מטילות חדשות, אומר מר פוטר, ופקחי המחוז הגיעו על מנת לבדוק את חנות מוצרי החשמל של ג'וף תומאס. עיניה של מרת פוטר נוּגות בשעה שהיא מספרת שגם הבת של מתילדה וריצ'ארד לוגאן הצליחה סוף-סוף להרוג את עצמה, ומר פוטר אומר שג'ק היה ילד טוב. בני-הזוג לוגאן אף פעם לא היו צריכים לתת לו לעלות על אופנוע.

מאוחר יותר, כשהם שוכבים כל אחד במיטתו, ג'יימס אומר: "הזהרתי אותך להתרחק מהיידי לוגאן."

וסיריוס, שבאמת מעריך את ג'יימס אבל חושב שמידת הרגישות שהוא מפגין זהה, לפעמים, לזו של נעל, אומר לו ללכת לעזאזל.

כשהם הולכים לישון, סיריוס חולם על הכדור הפורח שנתנה לו היידי. בחלומו הוא עף אל השמש, וזאת מעניקה לו קרן-אור, להאיר בה את המסדרונות החשוכים של הבית בכיכר גרימולד. רגולוס, הוא מבחין, מאכיל את חתולי הרחוב, ודמעות צלולות, של ים ושל נהר, זולגות מעיני השֹהם של מרת בלק.


End file.
